


Sleepless Nights (Barbatos x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Somnophilia, Tail Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: After a hard day at work with Barbatos, he finds himself getting off to your almost naked body, after you left him hanging
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 83





	Sleepless Nights (Barbatos x F!Reader)

Humans truly are weak. Well, compared to demons at least. You had begged him, since he never had time for you, according to you, to let you follow him around all day and see what he does. Barbatos advised you against it, being straightforward in the fact that what he does on a daily basis, he has done for eons and a human like you wouldn’t be able to keep up. He should have known you’d take that as a challenge. Part of him was delighted to spend the day with you but the other part of him knew you’d complain by the time noon hit, and you did. “Barbatos, my feet are tired…” “Do you ever get a break?” and his personal favorite “how many meals does one demon eat?!” regarding Lord Diavolo’s tight food schedule. It’s only five meals a day, too, so he doesn’t even know what you’re complaining about. It’s the average for the prince and, theoretically speaking, he could order even more. 

He’s proud of you, though. As much as you complained and are definitely exhausted, he still had a lot of fun. He had hoped for more fun that evening, but you took some pain meds for your aching and sore muscles and you had been passed out ever since. Barbatos admired you while also replaying the day in his head. You really had done everything with him and no matter how exhausted you got throughout, you pushed through, and he admired that the most. “Thank you for your help, (Y/N).” a whisper, and he honestly didn’t dare speak much else. You looked peaceful but also thoroughly worn out. He wanted… Well, no. He needed to be close to you right now, to be connected to you. After a hard day of work, he’d love nothing more, but you already fell asleep and he wouldn’t dare wake you, but he didn’t need to. Many nights he had thought about the same thing. How helpless you were, and so, so unaware of your surroundings. Another thing humans had going for them is their ability to just block things out, whether it be through sleep or otherwise. 

Yet, he wondered, how long would you be able to block him out? How long until you noticed that his split tail had already slithered under the sheets and up your black nightgown, that he had picked out for you and swiftly became your favorite? You looked so good in it too… the way your breasts swell beneath the thin material, threatening to pop out; the way your body curved and rounded beneath, and the way your legs stuck out because the piece barely reached your knees… He adored you in it and he knew it would look good the minute he bought it. His tail split off around your upper thigh, one part sliding between your legs while the other rounded your bum, at which point Barbatos found himself taking in a sharp breath, his pants tightening at the feeling. Oh how he wished you’d react right now, but also, he really doesn’t want you to… it will be more fun if he could just take in your sleeping form. 

He dared move a hand down into his pants, taking off the gloves before it went too far. Your breathing was still slow, still steady, no matter how much his tail rubbed between your legs. He could feel your heat getting wetter and he can’t help but chuckle softly. “That’s it…good girl.” he’d always praise you for it if you were awake and he won’t stop that now. His hand wrapped tightly around his base, stroking slowly as he pushed your panties aside with his tail to really feel your slick folds. The moment your juices made contact with his tail, Barbatos let out a groan. It felt like.. Heat. As if he had just touched fire and the warmth of it all spread through the whole of his body. It made him needy, anxious, and eager to dip inside of you. The tip of his tail flicked over your entrance before slowly pushing in, the other end of his split tail slowly caressing over your bum. He remembers every curve, every sensitive spot like the back of his hand and as he stroked himself, he’s honestly kind of surprised that you’re not waking up. You hadn’t even noticed him yet. 

But he doesn’t care. His tail pushes in deeper and the way your walls seem to wrap around it has him groaning out, his stroking picking up. His cock is twitching in his hand but not because he’s so close, no. It’s because he’d rather be having it inside you right now than his tail, no matter how good it felt. You stirred in your sleep when he pumps his tail in deeper, the other half of it sliding between your ass cheeks just to get that extra feeling of being enveloped. The possibility of being caught has him hold his breath, his movements on his cock speeding up as his thumb flicks over his slit. “Don’t…” he could feel your cunt clench around his tail and it’s enough to have him tense up, clenching his teeth hard. “Good…” his voice is low, whispering almost as he picks up his pumping inside of you. 

Your body is hot, he can feel it, but the pain meds took you out good. This is your natural reaction to him, your desperate need for him, just how he likes it. He moves closer to you, watching your chest rise and fall all while his thumb is teasing the tip of his cock, precum leaking out. He won’t last much longer, not when you look so peaceful and simultaneously so ready to take him. He can feel the wetness, slick and warm around his tail, and he can feel the need, the arousal from your body. A groan escapes him as his cock begins to twitch again and he finds himself closing his eyes, pulling his tail away and the blanket along with it. “Expose….” His tail moves up the gown instead, exposing all of your lower body and part of your stomach as he comes undone on your skin, painting it white. 

He tries hard to keep quiet, using his other hand to muffle the moans that are threatening to escape as he coats you in his thick, creamy white. What a shame, he thinks afterward; all of that should’ve been inside you. Spurts of his cum are still shooting out as he continues to jerk to the sight of you, your body never fully reacting to what he’s doing. In a way, it just makes him want to test the limits even more and once he’s emptied himself on your sleeping form, he uses his tail to slowly pull your panties down, spreading your legs apart a bit. 

He wants to see how far he can go and slowly crawls over your form, smiling down at you, “beautiful… yet so unaware…” but that’s the best part, isn’t it? How you’re so unaware. He wants to test his luck, push yours and his limits, and the thought alone has his cock standing back at attention, “I know you’ll enjoy it just as much as me…” or at least you will, once you wake up, but for now… he’s having his fun with you, relishing in the thought of his tail spreading you open so his erect shaft can enter you and penetrate you, deeply. 


End file.
